The After Effect
by obi's girl
Summary: How Aeryn deals w/ having 2 John's. Possible Spoilers.
1. The After Effect

My Two Chrictons: The After Effect   
  
By obi's girl   
  
Summary: The long awaited sequel to My Two Chrictons. Sorry, I've been busy w/ school and stuff but here it is....After her encounter with both John's, Aeryn has to re-adjust to life on Moya with both of them without giving away what happened.   
  
I remember when I had to go through this. A blurb of energy manifested aboard Moya, specifically in the cargo hold. John was standing right below it as I pointed my gun towards it. The beam punctured the blob, and sudennly there's a hairy, unshaven, bucktoothed Chricton running around Moya. The second "clone" as we put it was far more advanced than the last; a supposed future version of our John.   
  
Our John let his prehistoric self go because he felt it didn't seem fair that "he" had to go back inside the blob, and then there was the "advanced" John. He wanted to take over John's life; become crewmate Moya, he felt would appreciate.   
  
I never even thought about that incident until now...probably because I'm back in the same situation. Of course, it's not exactly the same situation. There are differences. There are two Chrictons aboard Moya, but they are identical twins - same memories, same make-up...and same feelings.   
  
The same feelings specifically for me. Awhile ago, I said I could deal with us. Accordingly, this was just another problem that could be easily solved. I wish it was; I really do but it's not. Nothing is simple anymore.   
  
Whenever I walk down Moya's corridors and pass John, I wander if the John I'm looking at is my John or the clone. I don't know. Maybe they don't know. We've all known John for three years. I've had the pleasure of having to listen to him ramble on about his home world and their customs. But it's not like that anymore.   
  
Zhaan is dead; Jool is a new addition to the crew (she and Chiana bicker constantly); Jothee has left us and I have two Johns' to deal with. Scorpious, to our knowledge is dead but what I'm talking here is the "After Effect". I know both Johns' are exactly alike, physically and mentally, but what about after? How can I maintain my composure while one of them is in the room, or both of them for that matter?   
  
Answer: I can't.   
  
They both know me; they know my dreams, my nightmares; my fears - the inner turmoil I felt when Crais labeled me irreversibly contaminated". I didn't consider Moya my home; I didn't consider any of the crew my family as I do now. Back then, I thought Chricton was nothing but a "human"; the reason for my excommunication.   
  
When I saw them playing "Rocks, paper, scissors" and "tied" they were, I knew our lives didn't belong to us anymore. My memories, our love, belonged to him. I belong to them, but again, what about the "after effect?" How does that come into play?   
  
**  
  
I don't remember how long I had been standing on Tier 7 before John found me. It couldn't have been that long. Standing on the Tier seemed to be the only place I felt comfort and the solitude I used to have in my Peace Keeper days. I wrapped my arms around me, as I saw Talyn make another circle around Moya. I smiled. I'm glad Talyn's returned to Moya and us. We're his family, and I, to my knowledge, would be considered his "aunt" because I named him after my father, Talyn Sun.   
  
In my Prowler, I begged Crais not take Talyn away from his mother. He countered me by saying that the same thing happened to the both of us, and then he was gone. Thankfully, Talyn's learning he doesn't need Crais to guide him and help him make decisions. Now, all he wants is to be close to his mother and her family, "Us".   
  
I closed my arms as I felt a pair or arms wrap themselves around me. "I sort of knew I'd find you down here." He said.   
  
I laughed, staring at the night stars. Talyn passed over again. I sighed. "It's good to have him back. Moya's missed him so much...and us."   
  
John peered up at Talyn and smiled, "The kid's growing every day. Soon he'll be bigger than Moya." He paused, kissing my cheek, "I know I sneaked up on you before...I'm sorry."   
  
I turned to him, smiling and nodded, "You're not the clone, are you?"   
  
He nodded no and I kissed him again, falling back into his arms. "Is that a relief?"   
  
"Ever since he came on board, all my feelings have been messed in confusion. I don't know who's who anymore. The doctor did say you were genetically the same and he was right...it scares me."   
  
John frowned, holding me closer, "Why?"   
  
**  
  
Clone John walked happily down the hallway towards Tier 7 but stopped once he heard voices on the Tier. It was John and I. He leaned back, listening in, hearing partly what I was saying to John.   
  
"......because John it's not us anymore. There are two of you now. It's more complicated." I replied, leaving his arms briefly. "I don't want to say I don't mind having two of you, but it bothers me."   
  
John walked over slowly behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "It scares me too. Before, I liked the idea of having only you to myself but now I have to share you with "myself.' He paused thinking over what he just said, frowning slightly. I turned to him and he shrugged, "Well, it made sense in my head."   
  
I laughed, "At least your humor hasn't been infected."   
  
He tapped his head, "It's all original material, babe. Not even cloning can copy what's inside here." My head fell on his shoulder and I sighed. He bent down, kissing my head. "I know it won't be easy, Aeryn...for any of us, but like it or not, there's another me on this ship and we just have to deal with it."   
  
"Yes, except what if I can't?"   
  
John only looked up at the stars as Talyn passed over for the third time.   
  
**  
  
"Can't deal with having a third wheel?" Clone John mused, turning on his heel, sudennly colliding with Jool.   
  
The Princess shrieked, or yelled, rather, causing John and I to race of the Tier. John pressed his hand over her mouth, pulled her closer and kissed her. John and I stood aghast. John's eyes met with mine. I stared back at him for a micro before racing down the hallway....  
  
**  
  
"John, what the Frill are you doing?"   
  
Clone John let go of Jool, growling at John. Jool stumbled for a minute, staring from one John to another. "Um, I'm just going to..." The two of them looked at her as she stood up and darted down the opposite hallway.   
  
He nodded, "What kind of ideas are you putting in Aeryn's head?"   
  
"Ideas? What the Frill are you talking about?"   
  
John waved his hands, "Don't give me that Shit! I heard you and Aeryn talking on the Tier."   
  
"Yes, but you didn't hear the whole conversation. You came in during the middle part." Chricton scrutinized his twin, "What did you hear?"   
  
"Aeryn said its complicated because there are two of us now, and that she may not be able to deal with it." John 2 glared at him, "Of course, since you're the original you probably want her all to yourself."   
  
John laughed, "Except I've had to myself for the past 3 years and she hasn't complained at all. 'Course, you're here, so yeah, things are more complicated. But I can't help that and neither can she!"   
  
John 2 pointed to his chest, "Are you saying I'm screwing things up by even being here?"   
  
"I'm saying maybe you don't belong here. This is my home, boy, not yours and she is my girl - MY GIRL. She's not your toy to play with when you want to."   
  
"Well, at least now I remember how possessive you are. That's always been one quality about myself I never liked and now I know why." John 2 paused, "But yes, maybe I will take your suggestion and take care of our "little problem", so you can play around with Aeryn all you want and not have to worry about a third wheel tagging along to make things more interesting." He nodded, walking down the corridor.   
  
**  
  
I don't even know why this is effecting me. I love John; ** my John **. I shouldn't worry about the clone. Yet, on some level, I do care about him. I shook my head, rushing onto command. Unfortunately, the entire room went silent the microt I stepped into the room. I rolled my eyes and left command as Jool, D`Argo, Chiana, and Rygel stared after me.   
  
TBC 


	2. The After Effect

My Two Chrictons: The After Effect - Part 2  
  
By obi's girl   
  
Summary: The long awaited sequel to My Two Chrictons. Sorry, I've been busy w/ school and stuff but here it is....After her encounter with both John's, Aeryn has to re-adjust to life on Moya with both of them without giving away what happened.   
  
"Aeryn? Aeryn? Wait!"   
  
I heard the echoes behind me but they were silent, almost inanimate. I can't remember how long I had been running through Moya, but it seemed the farther I ran, the less I was detached from reality. I felt detached. Time seemed to stop. I stopped. I stopped running, turned around and faced John. He was frozen in mid stride, his mouth wide open. I walked slowly around the hall. The clone was right behind him, though not in the same position. He was sitting no the floor, with his elbows set on his knees, staring at the floor.   
  
I turned my head, looking down the Tier. No one else had followed me. I looked back at John and the twin. I stared hard at the twin, hoping he'd look back at me. He didn't. He just sat there, staring at the floor so I knelt down next to him. I bent over and kissed him on the cheek. No reaction. I frowned, standing up and once again, looked at John.   
  
He was still, but even so, I reached out and touched his face. I closed my eyes and touched my head with his. We stayed like that for a few microts before both John's burst out of the time warp. My John fell to the floor, while the twin only rolled his eyes and laughed silently.   
  
Time warp. I tapped my COM, connection to Pilot. "Pilot, did Moya feel that?"   
  
"Feel what, Commander Sun?" he answered.   
  
I nodded, "That time loss. Did Moya feel that?" I repeated as both John's exhanged shrugs and confused looks. I would have smiled but what just happened was not a laughing matter. "Pilot? Pilot, answer me."   
  
"No, Moya did not feel anything, nor can she account for a sense of lost time." Pilot paused dramatically, "Did you, Officer Sun?"   
  
I glanced at John, before clicking off the COM. John nodded no, but I was furious and irritated as I am. I grabbed him and pushed him onto the wall. The other John only laughed but ceased once I threw him a nasty look.   
  
"Look, Aeryn, just chill. I'm sure whatever happened...was nothing. We'll figure it out and we'll fix it." John reasoned.   
  
I raised my gun and pointed it to his chest, set on stun. "We better because if we don't, I'm going to kill one of you before it drives me crazy." I smiled cordially at him, lowering my gun and walked down the hallway to Pilot's den.   
  
TBC 


	3. The After Effect

My Two Chrictons: The After Effect - Part 3  
  
By obi's girl   
  
Summary: The long awaited sequel to My Two Chrictons. Sorry, I've been busy w/ school and stuff but here it is....After her encounter with both John's, Aeryn has to re-adjust to life on Moya with both of them without giving away what happened.  
  
John rolled his eyes, catching sight of his twin sitting on the floor. In the beginning, they found a way to work things out but now, sex didn't seem like a suitable solution...though it was interesting. John shook his head, glared at twin one more time before heading off after me again.   
  
**  
  
"Pilot?"   
  
Pilot stopped, blinking his eyes as I approached him in a hurry, "Can I help you officer Sun?"   
  
I smiled, "I hope so. Pilot, when I asked you if Moya felt anything strange before, a loss of time, and you said she didn't, are sure about that? It's possible she may not remember...can you ask her again?"   
  
Pilot tapped his COMM and sighed, "I have, and she confirmed she doesn't remember." He looked at me, "What do you remember?"   
  
"I was talking to John, ** our John ** on Tier 7, then the twin over heard our conversation and flipped out...it led to a harsh argument and then...time seemed to stop. Both John's froze, except move. I seemed to be able to move through time, but very slowly."   
  
"Hmm. Where were you again?"   
  
"Tier 7." I replied as his paws roamed over the controls.   
  
"I've dispatched some DRD's down there to investigate."   
  
I smiled, turning on my heel but stopped once I saw John. He was blocking my way. I tried to move around him but he blocked my exit. I scowled, reaching for my gun again, but he nodded it wasn't necessary.   
  
"Can we talk?"   
  
I rolled my eyes, glanced at Pilot then exited his den, John at my heels. After we left Pilot's den, I turned to him with my arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. "Aeryn, I try to understand you, I do but...well, how can I phrase this...Oh yeah! What the Frill is wrong with you?"   
  
I laughed, uncrossing my arms, "What is wrong with me? Wrong with me? John, in case you haven't noticed we're not alone in this relationship anymore. There's two of you - you have a brother..."   
  
"Wait a minute? A brother?"   
  
"Yes, your clone. He's your brother, if not you." I replied, "What I 'm trying to say, I can't handle the idea of there are two of you instead of one. The sex was interesting, ** Very ** interesting, but both of you...you both possess feelings for me and there's only one of me to go around. How am I supposed to deal with that?"   
  
John nodded, "You deal with it. It's not like I can just kill 'em. He's my blood, has my memories...my memories, my feelings." He glanced at me and huffed, "My feelings for you. He feels the same way; the same passion, the same desire....Well, now I definitely see the problem."   
  
"So, what are we going to do about it?"   
  
He shrugged. My eyes drifted from him to the twin, who had recently found us. John side-glanced at him then rolled his eyes. I nodded to him; he only shrugged, glaring at John.   
  
"What's the situation?" he asked.   
  
"Pilot's sending some DRD's to check out the corridor." I replied, glancing at John.   
  
His twin nodded, "I didn't mean that; I mean between us."   
  
I looked at John, then at his twin. "I think we should go somewhere else and discuss this in private." I suggested.   
  
**  
  
I sighed, shutting the door behind us. We were in my quarters. The bed was still ruffled a bit from the other night; both of them were tired...So was I. I didn't want to worry about this. I wanted to relax; to unwind. As long as I didn't have to worry about my current situation, I would be fine. But no. I had to worry. I turned to them. John was sitting on the bed; his twin leaning on my dresser. I huffed, walking over next to John.   
  
"Obviously, we can't solve this by having sex. We need to work this out." I stated, nodding to John 2.   
  
John 2 shrugged, looking up at me. "Then what do you suggest? Talk? We've tried - no excuse; the two of you have talked." He nodded his head in disgust.   
  
"Scorpious." I mumbled. They both looked at me like I was crazy; I didn't blame them. But to me, it was the only way. "I know I must sound crazy, but think about it, Scorpious has been after John for so long and now we have two Johns'."   
  
He laughed, "So what? I get my brains fried while you rejoice with the 'original'? I don't think so."   
  
"Well, it's frelling better than wandering who it is I'm sleeping with." I shot back, "I wish there was another solution; I do but believe me, it will benefit all of us in the end."   
  
"Sounds like you've been thinking about this for awhile." John said.   
  
I didn't even turn to him; I couldn't. How could I look at him and tell him this was the best choice? He could tell this was hurting me; the conflict in me. I needed to keep my focus. I couldn't afford to break because of my emotions. Our silence was deafening. We all flinched when my COM buzzed and Pilot's voice filtered through.   
  
"Officer Sun, Commander, The DRD's haven't reported anything unusual. I've also talked to the crew and they concur they haven't experienced a sense of lost time."   
  
I pressed my COM, lowering my head, "Thank you, Pilot."   
  
"Do you wish to investigate further, Officer?"   
  
I nodded no, "No, but thank you, Pilot, but I need you do something for me."   
  
"Of course. What is it?"   
  
I glanced at both John's. I stifled back a cry. I straightened my vest and continued, "I want to make a call...to Scorpious."   
  
TBC 


	4. The After Effect (Conclusion)

My Two Chrictons: The After Effect - Part 4  
  
By obi's girl   
  
Summary: The long awaited sequel to My Two Chrictons. Sorry, I've been busy w/ school and stuff but here it is....After her encounter with both John's, Aeryn has to re-adjust to life on Moya with both of them without giving away what happened.  
  
"Scorpious? Officer Sun, I don't understand."  
  
I nodded, glancing at both John's. "Tell the rest of the crew to meet us on Command. I'll explain there."   
  
**  
  
D`Argo stormed onto command, followed by Jool, whom was walking hurriedly to keep up with the Luxan. Chiana rolled her eyes, glancing at Rygel. "Does anybody know what the Frill Aeryn has planned?" Rygel asked, floating between Jool and Chiana.   
  
Before anyone could answer, I walked onto command, shadowed by both John's. John, himself, was on my left while John 2, was on my right and looked really pissed off. "What is this all about, you Peace Keeper bitch?" Rygel asked.   
  
I threw him a glare, shutting him up as D`Argo stared at both John's and me. I huffed, unsure how to present my plan. "Obviously Jool told you what happened on the Tier, between me and both John's. To clear up any confusion, I have a proposition."   
  
"Proposition? Does this involve money?" Rygel asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"No, but it does involve John; both of them. We give John 2 - the Clone, to Scorpious." I stated, studying each of my crewmates. The funny thing was, I was used to seeing Zhaan voicing her opinion against me. She was the voice of reason. Now, I look at all of them and realize how far we have come together..John 2 included and now I was willing to cut him off and hand him over to the enemy.   
  
Chiana glanced at John and nodded furiously at me, "Aeryn, you have to be crazy. He maybe a clone but he's not something we can throw away...especially to Scorpious. Even if he's just a clone, he still possess worm whole technology." Chiana cried.   
  
"Chiana's right. We can't hand him over. If we do, we risk harm to all and everyone who is defenseless against the Peace Keepers. We can't afford that." D`Argo voiced.   
  
I nodded, "I understand your reasoning, but I can't handle having two John's around. One of them was enough to deal with. I frelling don't want two of them."   
  
Rygel grunted, "You didn't seem to mind it before. The sex was certainly interesting."   
  
I glared at him, nodding no. I wanted to choke Rygel for even mentioning about that incident. Thankfully, D`Argo held his Quadra-blade to his neck and he remained quiet. "If we get rid of John's clone, do we have any other alternatives besides handing him over to Scorpious?" D`Argo added.   
  
I shrugged, "I can't think of any."   
  
"What about allowing him to stay on a planet or something?" Jool asked.   
  
  
  
"If we did, Peace Keepers would be sure to find him and us, if he talks." John stated, glancing at me. "Aeryn, are you sure you want to do this?"   
  
"John, he's...It's complicated. The first time around it was really complicated and..strange, but this, I can't handle it. As a scientist, can you honestly say it isn't strange?"   
  
John shrugged, "He's my blood, Aeryn. Even if we fight like adolescent hormonal boys over the same woman, I can't abandon him...and I don't think you can bring yourself to do the same."   
  
I laughed, "You think I'm bluffing? John, you should know. I never bluff. I'm serious."   
  
"We couldn't either, Aeryn." Chiana mused, smiling at John 2. John 2 smiled back, side-glancing at me.   
  
I huffed, glancing at John. I hated to admit it but Chiana was right. I couldn't - I would never be able to bring myself to give John 2 to Scorpious, to keep him from hunting down Moya and her crew. It would be too dangerous...for all of us. Oh Zhaan, how I miss your philosophical sayings and grounded thinking.   
  
Before I could say anything else, alarms erupted our silence. D`Argo scrambled to one of the control consoles. I rolled my eyes, hitting my COM badge. "Pilot, what the frelling is going on?!"   
  
John nodded no, pulling up the view screen. He nudged me but I only shrugged him off, waiting for Pilot's response. He hit me again; this time I snarled back, catching a glimpse of the screen. A massive Peace Keeper Command Carrier right in front of us, guarded by two smaller carriers. John 2 stood beside me and laughed.   
  
"This is bad." John mused.   
  
I laughed at his sentiment, magnifying the screen, "This is very bad."   
  
The End? 


End file.
